1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a arcade amusement game in which contestants compete to be the first to shoot a given amount of water from a distant water gun into a replica urinal, while a simulated man is made to move back and forth in front of the bowl. The invention contains a means of tracking the amount of water entering the urinal replica.
2. Description of Prior Art
While prior art, such as Burnett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,492, F. Martell et, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,030, Vick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,712 and Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,713 each describe a water gun based amusement arcade game, no prior art discloses water gun based games having a simulated urinal targets with a human figure as a blocking means. While Burnett teaches a float ball display mechanism the rising ball doesn't initiate a "win" display of lights and sound as in the present invention.